


Bohemian Style…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bohemian Style…, Drabble, Love, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many faces of Gale…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohemian Style…

Title: Bohemian Style…   
Story Type: AU, RPS  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 31 – Bohemian Style… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: The many faces of Gale…

 

**Bohemian Style…**

It’s not my favorite look, but it’s one he’s been favoring when he’s not working. I don’t say anything, but he knows. He’s grown out his beard before, often between seasons when shooting Queer as Folk. But this recent flirtation is more bohemian and let’s not even mention the hat. I’m half tempted to burn it.

I’m not sure if he’s reminiscing about the beatnik days, long before our time. Sometimes I’ll see him in the audience when I’m preforming with the Skivvies, and I wonder if he’s going to take the stage and recite poetry, or sing a folk song. And I’m okay with that, if it’s what he wants to do. 

He seems relaxed and comfortable, so I don’t say anything, although I do miss his beautiful face. So hopefully he’ll accept an acting gig soon, and then it will be adios Mr. Scruffy. Hello Tall, Dark and Handsome…

The End


End file.
